


Save me

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Снарт знал, что его жизнь давно не имела смысла. Всё это время он жил только ради своей сестры, которую однажды поклялся во что бы то ни стало оберегать, даже если ему придётся подставиться самому.





	

Снарт знал, что его жизнь давно не имела смысла. Всё это время он просто существовал только ради своей сестры, которую однажды поклялся во что бы то ни стало оберегать, даже если ему придётся подставиться самому. Когда-то он сказал себе: «Она будет в безопасности. Я должен её защищать». Лен до сих пор с откровенным ужасом вспоминал, как отец бил и её, и его. А когда маленьким он пытался защитить свою любимую сестрёнку, то получал жестоких ударов в два раза больше, чем обычно.

Боль. Удар. Он падает, но у него ещё есть силы, чтобы, ещё крепче сжав кулаки до побеления пальцев, подняться. Скрипнув зубами от злости, он бьёт в ответ своего обидчика, но получает очередной удар, заставляющий сжать губы в тонкую полоску, только бы не выдать громкого стона. Их больше. Намного больше. А Снарт один. Никого рядом нет, чтобы помочь ему прорваться к друзьям, которых обязательно нужно вытащить.

Снова удар. Лен чувствует, как из его губы струйками течёт кровь, капли которой частично попадают и на одежду. Он вновь падает, но всё ещё не теряет сознание, хотя в глазах на мгновение мутнеет. У него есть силы, чтобы бороться. Лен кое-как поднимается, правда, его немного заносит вбок, и, ощущая металлический привкус во рту, бьёт снова. У охранника подгибаются ноги, и он теряет шаткое равновесие, но поднимается. Сзади он чувствует ещё удары, но поворачивается и заносит свою сильную руку — очередной подонок выходит из строя. И так будет с каждым, кто посмеет его снова ударить.

Лен знает, что сумеет постоять за себя в любом месте, будь это тёмный переулок или же страшная тюрьма, из которой, как сказала Гидеон, — нет выхода. Потому что он должен. Где-то там, в глубинах туннеля, есть серая мрачная камера, где сидит его друг и напарник – Мик, а ещё этот «золотой дурак» Палмер.

Уходя с корабля на эту операцию, Лен пообещал себе, что справится, чтобы доказать и себе, и ещё одному человеку, что тот был прав на счет него. Что, сказав «Я верю в тебя, Снарт. В тебе есть что-то хорошее», он действительно не ошибся. Да и от того, что он спасет их, будет зависеть судьба целого мира. В котором ему ещё предстоит жить долгое время.

Где-то в другой стороне туннеля, Лэнс пытается вытащить из плена Штейна, который вроде как ещё не сдался, как заверил их Джефферсон. А его задача в этой миссии — вытащить напарника и Палмера.

Лен вырубает всех охранников, только не понимая, каким образом. Может, потому, что он вспомнил отца, на которого злится до сих пор, а, может, потому что просто должен это сделать. Снарт проходит дальше по коридору и, поворачиваясь в сторону одной из камер, видит тех, ради кого он здесь находится.

Мик стоит с зажигалкой у окна и что-то неразборчиво говорит Рэю про то, что он идиот. Он усмехается, узнавая знакомую манеру общения, но понимает, что нужно уходить. Скоро охранники очнутся, и тогда они уже не смогут отсюда выбраться. Тем более Рип сказал, что у них на все дело буквально минут пятнадцать, а он и так уже достаточно задержался.  
— Быстро собирайтесь, у нас мало времени.

Мик, давно ожидавший чего-то подобного, мгновенно оборачивается, и на его лице Лен видит ухмылку. Он знал, что его напарник придёт за ним, и сразу же срывается с места. Они оба тормошат покрытого багровыми следами синяков и кровоподтёков Палмера, но тот, видимо, потеряв сознание, не реагирует. Снарт обречённо вздыхает: ну и идиот же он. Но всё-таки Рори, плюнув на всё, поднимает его и вытаскивает его на своих широких плечах.

Они бегут по длинному коридору, который кажется бесконечным, уворачиваясь от рук преступников, которые пытаются их задержать. У них слишком мало времени, но всё же оно ещё есть. Нельзя оставаться здесь, поскольку они на самом деле могут погибнуть. Лэнс сказала, что если всё получится, как задумано, если у них получится вытащить Штейна, то здесь всё может взорваться из-за какого-то огненного шара или чего-то в таком духе — Снарт этого не запомнил.

Ещё поворот — и они оказываются во дворе. Здесь царит невероятная суматоха, заключенные избивают охранников, охранники не жалеют кулаков и дубинок, отвечая заключенным; неподалёку они видят Лэнс и Джексона со Штейном, со всех ног бегущих к кораблю — похоже, осталось буквально пару минут, прежде чем раздастся взрыв. Они срываются с места, отделавшись от секундного оцепенения, и тоже бегут к кораблю.

Они забираются туда последними, и Мик тут же отправляется в медотсек, чтобы Гидеон смогла немедленно заняться лечением Палмера, а остальные устраиваются на сидениях. Рип, не тратя драгоценного времени, запускает машину, и они взлетают. И успевают буквально едва-едва, прежде чем раздаётся огромный взрыв, ударная волна которого сотрясает практически всё вокруг, разнося каменные стены почти что на щепки и унося с собой жизни всех этих людей — внизу невозможно выжить.

— У нас получилось, — радуется Сандерс в то время, как Рип и Мик разливают напиток, чтобы отметить первую удачную операцию, где они не налажали, как обычно.

— Ты молодец, Снарт, — слышится вдруг рядом одобрение в немного хрипящем голосе. — Ты смог спасти нас, а значит, ты не настолько безнадёжен, как я думал.

Это был кое-как пришедший Рэй, держащийся за больной бок и потому сопровождаемый Сарой.

«Да неужели?!» — восклицает Лен в своих мыслях, но с виду остаётся практически невозмутим.

То же самое ему сказал Барри, когда он сидел в тюрьме после очередной поимки. Аллен решил, что в нём есть что-то хорошее, и он может быть не только вором.

А, может, Скарлет и прав? Может, в нём действительно что-то есть? То, что видит Бар и чего не видит сам Лен?

— Почему же ты веришь в меня, Аллен? — вдруг возникает вопрос у Снарта в голове.

На который, к сожалению, у него нет ответа… Пока что…


End file.
